His Warmth
by Yuoaj009
Summary: Lucy falls asleep upon returning from a solo mission. Hoping her dream can inspire her on how to continue her new story. However, dreams are not always happy ones. When Natsu notices this, he does something unexpected to try to make her feel better. (One-shot).


**A/N: Another one-shot. Takes place somewhere in the month before they leave for the 100 Years Quest. Hope you enjoy the read. Let me know if you did :)! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Only my imagination :)!**

* * *

Lucy had just returned from a solo mission, on which she had to dispel evil enchantments that had been cast on someone's home. Apparently they had a mortal enemy who had been chasing after them. The Council had already arrested the culprit, but he had sworn to never disclose the way to free their home from the spells. The family that lived in the house decided to request a magic guild to help them. Lucy had gathered information from Levy. Mainly about things she wanted to double check. After that she set out for the place, four towns away. In the end she had to make three trips to and fro to be able to figure out what it was that was plaguing them. Eventually she had figured it out and was able to save the family.

Currently, Lucy was on her way to the library. Natsu and Happy most likely didn't know when she would return and she was going to postpone getting another near heart attack from one of their surprise visits.

She sat at a desk by the window in the corner of the library. The Celestial mage took out her new hand-written novel and skimmed through the pages. She had taken it with her in case she got inspired to write more. However, Lucy felt too tired to work on it, so she hoped her dreams would show her the way. Her second novel was very different and ideas for it had poured out during the process of writing the first. Before her solo mission she had gathered all the ideas and information and started working on the first chapter. "For now, let's sleep a bit," she mumbled to herself as she began to fall asleep.

_"Can't you see I'm busy Lucy? Go focus on your studies. Aren't your private tutoring sessions starting after this weekend? Go and prepare for them!" Her father shouted at her. "But I was just coming by to remind you that-," Lucy was cut off by her father's thundering voice. "I TOLD YOU I AM WORKING!" She quickly reached her limit, anger and sadness filled her to the brim. Lucy clenched her teeth as tears streamed down her face. "Mama's death anniversary is next Monday," she whispered and slowly left his office. Her father didn't utter another word as silence befell him._

_Why couldn't they be that happy family again? Lucy returned to her room after having called off all appointments she had for the day. They would have to wait. Now that she was out of earshot and out of sight, she let it all out and cried. If only her mother was still here. Fifteen minutes passed and Lucy calmed down. She sat at her desk and took out a piece of paper to write another letter to her deceased mother. Even if her father was reacting this way, she knew that somewhere his feelings for Layla Heartfilia had not diminished one bit. Lucy would take this letter with her on Monday and lay it on her mother's grave with the usual flowers. Holding in her tears, she began writing her letter..._A caress to her cheeks stirred her awake. "Oh you're awake?" A voice reached her ears while she hadn't yet fully opened her eyes. "Hmm, what time is it?" She questioned, thinking it was the librarian. "19:00." That response got her seated upright in less than a second. "Oh no! I overslept. This wasn't supposed to happen!" Lucy stopped talking when she noticed it wasn't the librarian that was talking to her.

"Natsu?"

"Yo, Lucy!" He was all smiles as he finished stretching out his arms.

She rubbed her eyes, seeming to wipe away her drowsiness. Then she grinned at him. "You aren't suited for this place. What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with an amused expression. "I picked up your scent of course, so I came to get you," he said, making it sound like the most reasonable explanation one could get. Lucy just stared at him for a moment.

"Where's Happy?" She randomly asked. "Waiting in your apartment. We were hoping you could make us dinner," Natsu told her. "You left that blue little monster ALONE in MY apartment?!" Lucy was horrified. What would Happy do to her place?

"Relax, Wendy and Charle are there too," he assured her. That calmed her down. "It's been a while since the two of them visited. I should buy some extra ingredients then," she announced.

"Why don't we ever get extras?" Natsu pouted. "Because you're never satisfied, feeding those bottomless pits," she replied.

He laughed out loud. "Nah, anything you cook is great. Extras sound more delicious though!" She glanced at him. There was that grin again, wide and bright. She prepared to leave and started to put her novel in her bag.

Natsu studied her face, but didn't notice any pained expressions or anything hinting at discomfort or sadness. He frowned. "Lucy?" He heard her hum, awaiting his continuation. "Are you feeling happy?"

She was silent for a few seconds. Where had that question come from? "Of course I am, why do you ask?" Lucy swung her bag over her head and hung it over her shoulder. Natsu's frown deepened. "Hmmm," he began to think out loud, "You were crying in your sleep though." Natsu recalled the moment he was just casually walking around in town twenty minutes ago.

_He was on his way to go fishing, but suddenly stopped moving. He smelled it. The scent of Lucy's tears. Being absolutely sure of the owner of that scent, he started his search to find her. Was it scary how well he was able to specify all scents related to Lucy? He didn't know. All he wanted now was to find the cause of his best friend's tears. Where would she be? It couldn't be too far._

_Then he came to a halt in front of the library. "She's here," he affirmed to himself. Rushing in, he quickly found the Celestial mage. Lucy was sleeping in the corner of the library. She had her head on the desk, but her expression wasn't a peaceful one like he was used to. Her brows were furrowed together, tears slowly rolling down.__Natsu felt a sting in his chest. Why was she crying? Was it a bad dream or had something bad happened to her in real life? He quietly sat next to her and watched her. His hand reached out before he was aware of it. He carefully wiped away her tears. It had seemed like that had calmed her down. Natsu put his hand on her head and softly stroked her hair. He discovered her stack of papers and smiled to himself. Unknown to her, he had always been the first to read all of her drafts. Following his little tradition, he had picked up the papers and began to read.__After a little while, he smelled her tears again. Natsu had just finished reading Lucy's new chapter. He repeated his previous action and caressed her face with utmost care. Seeing her move then, startled him a little, but he had recovered quickly when he heard her mumble._"I was?" Lucy questioned him, bringing him back to reality. Natsu was still deep in thought. "Uhm?" She went on, while having figured out it had something to do with her dream. Lucy didn't feel like talking about it now though. She was too tired. "Let's go?"

Natsu suddenly shook her shoulders once. "I know what will make you feel better!" Lucy stood there stunned. "But I'm alright?" Natsu ignored her words and inched forward. He lifted his arms and encircled them around Lucy's middle, trapping her arms in the process. She had bend her arms out of reflex, hands now on his chest. "Natsu?! What are you doing?" He silenced her by putting his chin on her left shoulder. He put his right hand on her lower back, his other being a little higher and brought her closer to him.

Lucy was blushing furiously, for she was wearing a top with an open back. But she couldn't find it in her to pull away. Besides, the safe and warm atmosphere made it impossible. Natsu whispered to her with a voice that made her close her eyes.

"When I was still living with and trained by Igneel, I always fell asleep first. I know he was watching over me. But once I stayed up, without his knowledge, to see if I could be the one who fell asleep last. It was a day where I had been sad about not succeeding in using my breath attack properly. It was also the day I found out something special about Igneel. Every night I would fall asleep lying against his extremely warm body. It was the best. That day I felt him rearrange my position in such a way that I was leaning against his paw and secured by his long tail. He was using a certain technique that heated my body in such a way that it could only be felt from the inside. It was like a warm and gentle layer of protection under my skin. Igneel found out that I was awake and explained that no matter how much I would try to hide my feelings, he would always know. He promised me that he would always save me. I cried that day, because I understood for the first time how much my father loved me."

Natsu put a little pressure on her back. Lucy felt it immediately, filling her up from her toes to her head. Her body temperature wasn't rising. But an endearing warmth was spread to every part of her. "Just like this," Natsu whispered. He let his fingertips slide up and down her back. It was a loving gesture, very different from Igneel's tenderness. The same basis with a different feeling. Natsu loved how Lucy's breathing evened out, how she leaned into him, accepting.

She had been shocked for a moment, paralyzed even. However, it didn't take her long to fall into his special warmth. Lucy let that warmth soak her up completely and found herself wanting to embrace him as well. Her arms went around his torso.

Natsu and Lucy relished their sweet and silent moment.

Eventually Natsu pulled back first. "I hope that makes you feel better," he patted her head again. Lucy hid her embarrassment by turning to stare out of the other window. The sun was slowly setting and the orange hue was shining over the books on the shelves, illuminating them. She was fascinated. Lucy directed her gaze back to man in front of her. "Thank you," she softly said. "You're welcome, Lucy," Natsu replied, grinning again.

After that they both left the library to go and buy ingredients for dinner tonight. "Now I'm really hungry though," Natsu whined. "You always are," she stated. As they continued to walk further away from the library, the discussion about what precisely tonight's dinner would be carried on as well. When it was settled, Natsu decided to make a part of his secret known. "By the way, when will there be more of your new novel? It's good!" Natsu pointed at her bag that contained her second novel's first chapter.

"HEY!" She exclaimed. "I haven't giving you permission to read it!"

"But aren't you writing it for others to read? And do I really need permission? You can't hide it from me anyway," he pointed at himself proudly. He thought back on all the sneaky things he did to be able to be the first to read her latest additions to her story.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy looked at him with narrowed eyes and brought her face closer for emphasis. "Nothing," he said. "It means you're awesome Lucy." That made her blush.

At the same time Lucy thought about how Natsu was actually the epitome of fire. His strong feelings ranged from a tiny candle's flame – for small arguments, sulky moments, kindness and attentiveness to being on fire – for passion, anger, hate, happiness and the determination to protect those around him. He was truly hard to fully understand. His fire created such diverse feelings.

But that's why she loved him, right?


End file.
